


A Test of Restraint

by Zanya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Challenge fic, Drunkenness, Heavy Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week had been rough on Roy. With a killer on the loose, and Ed staying with him, his nerves are frayed, and he can feel the loose ends of his sanity slip. Add whiskey to the mix and a friendship teetering on the edge because of it, Roy’s limits of lust are tested. </p>
<p>Unbeted but somewhat proofed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Restraint

Roy slowly unbuttoned his white shirt with one hand. His living room felt incredibly hot, no doubt from the whiskey he had been drinking and from his company. He still had yet to get out of his work clothes, only slipping out of his military coat and his shoes when he got home before immediately grabbing a bottle of whiskey in hopes that he could temporarily purge the day from his mind. 

When he had left the office, Riza had given him a concerned look but didn’t push the issue. They still had a rouge alchemist at large who had taken a liking to choosing young children as his victims and bleeding them dry. The grotesqueness of the bodies they found coupled with the age of the children had been enough to make him sick. Then reports came in that he had tortured all his victims before putting them out of their misery. 

Ed had been sitting on his couch reading when he walked into the living room. While Roy refused to talk about it, he could tell that Ed was worried about his appearance. After awhile, the whiskey had done its job at putting his thoughts far away from work only to have them redirected to his guest who would be staying with him for another week. 

Letting out a small sigh, he wondered what time it was. The last time he checked the time, it had been a quarter to eleven and that had felt like forever ago. It had to be close to midnight but craning his head to look at the clock seemed like too much effort, especially since he had a much more fascinating target to watch. 

At some point during the evening, he had settled onto the floor, against the far wall, away from the couch and fireplace, with Ed following his lead. The wall had proved to be a studier way to hold him up. His stomach felt less nauseous without the soft plush cushions forcing him to sink into the couch. And Ed seemed intent on watching him closely, probably because it wasn’t often that Roy decided to get falling down drunk. Not since Ishval. 

Ed sat opposite of him on the floor of his living room, dressed down on a simple gray t-shirt and black sleep pants that were tied loosely so that they hung down on his hips, exposing his abdomen and darker blond hair that led downwards. His hair was down and looked like a golden halo of light around his shoulders. He had forgone socks tonight so that Roy could see his automail foot leaving a slight indentation on the midnight blue carpet. 

His hand started to reach out, wondering if it was as cold to the touch as it looked. The metal had taken some of his focus. What would it feel like to touch, and would it be considerably heavier than flesh? Probably, but still his hand moved closer while Ed rambled on about something or other. Roy pulled it back before he had the chance to test his curiosity. There were boundaries he knew he shouldn’t test. Not with Edward. 

Looking down at his hand, Roy felt grateful that he had forgone his gloves for the evening. If he did decide to test those boundaries he didn't want to add to the thought process of taking them off nor did he want to feel through the fabric. Skin on skin or skin against metal. 

Ed took a drink of his whiskey, and Roy watched a droplet of alcohol drip onto his bottom lip. The wet contract to the rest of his mouth immediately caught Roy's attention. That familiar burn in his body was back. It didn’t creep up like it usually did. This time it hit him full force and made him groan. 

Licking his mouth, Roy almost stopped Ed from reaching his hand out and wiping the drop away. He wanted to be the one to do it. He shifted his body at the thought of his mouth pressing against Ed’s supple lips. 

What would they taste like? Definitely whiskey, but Roy wondered if there would be a hint of toothpaste and mouthwash underneath. Before Ed had decided to join in and drink, he had gotten ready for bed. Before he could test his restraint, Roy caught those golden eyes watching him carefully like they were trying to figure him out. 

“Here, you want some?” Ed leaned forward, pushing away from the wall, and casually thrust the bottle of whiskey towards Roy. His bottle was still almost full, unlike Roy’s. “You seem sort of edgy. Maybe it'll help?”

Ed leaned back against the wall, his legs half bent and halfway stretched out while his right arm rested on his knee and his left still held the bottle of whiskey. His pants ended up bunched up at his ankles from his new position. Roy found his eyes moving upwards to where the loose tie of Ed’s pants began and followed the stings back down there they rested between his thighs. 

Ed frowned and wiggled the bottle. “Hey, are you okay? Too much already?”

Roy turned away, and picked up his glass. “I still have some left in my bottle but thank you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ed warily shrugged his shoulders and frowned again in that assessing way he had. “So, what are you going to do about that file you showed me earlier?” 

Leaning back against the wall, Roy poured more whiskey into his glass. “I don’t know yet. Do you have any more thoughts on it?”

“Nah, nothing other than what I said already.” Ed turned his head to the side and leaned it against the wall, partially exposing his neck. Roy felt certain he had no idea how appealing his actions were. Instead he slightly turned and took another sip of whiskey and then swirled the liquid around a few times in the tumbler. “I still think you should ask for General Armstrong’s help. She’s still at Briggs, right?”

“She’s still there, but I can’t say she’d be happy to hear from me.” Roy steadied his hand while tipping back the glass and drinking it all in go, his eyes trailing over Ed's mouth and neck, taking in the slightly innocent and contemplative look on his face. The skin looked so soft and supple. Roy wanted to sink his teeth into it and see how Ed would react. “I’m sure she’d much rather see someone else.”

“Maybe send Hawkeye or Ross. She seems to deal better with other women.” Ed’s eyes narrowed again, this time focusing on Roy’s hand and the fact that he had emptied another glass. “Hey, slow down a little, okay. Your face is all flushed and your hands are shaking. You're not gonna get sick on me are you?” Ed swatted Roy's hand down so he couldn't take another sip. “What the hell happened to make you drink so much?”

Roy only poured himself some more, and turned Ed’s suggestion over in his head. Soon he’d be out of whiskey and might take that offer. Not that he needed anymore, but tomorrow he at least didn’t have to go into the office. 

He reached down and scratched his left leg. His skin felt prickly and the sensation of his nails scraping over it turned his thoughts to what it would feel like to have Ed's nails run down his back. Ed would be rough, no doubt about it. Nothing he did was ever gentle, always brash and to the point. Passionate and fiery. Roy didn’t see how it’d be any different in the bedroom. 

Ed’s hand moved over his, stopping him from scratching any more. “If you do it any harder, you’re going to tear your skin.”

“It’s fine,” Roy muttered before he gently moved Ed’s hand away, his fingers moving over the soft, yet slightly callused skin underneath them. 

He took his time to feel as much as he could, his thumb slowly circling each finger and knuckle. Ed’s hand felt warm and surprising smooth. There were some small signs of hard work on the palm, but it was apparent that most of his time had been spent studying. It wasn’t until Ed pulled his hand back that Roy realized he had lingered on it for too long. 

Glancing up, Roy’s line of vision blurred a little before focusing on the look of mild concern on Ed’s face. Those golden eyes were narrowed, became thoughtful again, and Roy could almost here the gears turning. If he wasn't more careful, Ed would figure it out if he hadn't already. He hadn’t met anyone who caught on to things so fast. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ed softly asked. Now his eyes had worry etched all over them, making a pang of guilt flare up in Roy. “If there's something wrong maybe I can help?”

“There is nothing you can do.” Or nothing he wanted to subject Ed to. Not like this. Ed deserved better, and Roy knew it. 

Roy grunted and moved back closer to the wall again, the whiskey bottle tucked under his left arm like it was something precious to him. The bottle was almost empty; he had maybe another glass left. Considering his state of mind, he could do without too much more. But Ed had taken his time with his bottle and had offered to share…

Focusing his eyes on Ed’s half-drank glass, Roy moved forward. Before he could catch himself, he felt his body jerk and stumble forward, knocking them both back, half against the wall and half on the floor. 

Sighing, Roy lifted himself up on his arms and tried to keep his body from falling on top of Ed. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to gather some of his control. It would be so easy for him to lean down and close the gap between them. His fingers dug into the carpet, and he wanted nothing more than to move his hands over Ed’s body and down those loose pants. 

When he opened his eyes, he realized that their faces were so close. Only another inch and he could lean down a little and take the small taste he so desperately wanted. Roy did give in then and moved his hand between Ed’s thighs and inhaled. Something about Ed smelled so good. The faint smell of pine and soap and something else that he couldn’t quite put a name to. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Ed’s cheek and down to his jaw. 

Ed cautiously watched him. “Roy, what are you doing?”

Roy’s lips grazed the top of his head while his hand brushed the fallen bangs out of Ed’s face. His other hand had a tight grip on Ed’s shirt, and his breaths came out in short, quiet gasps. The smell of pine and soap assaulted him once more. Before he came home, Ed must have showered. Or maybe he did earlier since his hair was dry. Sighing he allowed himself to focus only on the wonderful scent. 

“You smell good.” Roy buried his face in Ed's hair, rubbing his face across the soft, golden strands. “So damn soft too.”

Dimly aware that his hips were now pressing lightly against Ed's thigh, Roy felt his body start to react. He should have moved back, and would have if he had any sense left in him. 

“I think you've had enough.” Ed moved the empty bottle from Roy's hand and stood up. “C'mon, I'll help you up. Your room is only down the hallway a little.”

“Think I’m going to stay here for awhile longer.” Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath again. The thought of Ed in his bedroom consumed his thoughts. 

By now those thoughts had made him half hard and even with the way he sat, he knew Ed had probably noticed. But since nothing had been said about it so far, Roy shrugged it off. At least one of them seemed mature enough to handle the situation with some grace. 

Standing up, Ed set the glass and bottle down on the small table next to him. He looked down at Roy and opened his mouth before closing it quickly. A frown marred his face before he finally did speak. “I’m heading to bed. Maybe you should call it a night too.”

The bottle of whiskey was taken from him along with his glass and set on top of the side table. Roy felt his body lift up from the ground with surprising ease. Ed had him underneath each arm and stood him up, not letting go until he was sure Roy wouldn’t fall over. Once he did let go, they stood there quietly.

“Well, I’m off to bed then.” Ed headed out of the living room and down the hallway with Roy following close behind. 

When he stumbled, Ed turned around and backtracked, helping him stand up again. They moved down the hallway, and for the first time since Roy lived here it seemed impossibly narrow. His vision felt blurry from the constant movement forward, and his stomach ached in a way that told him if he didn’t slow down, he would get sick. 

Roy stopped when they were between the guest bedroom and his room. He reached out and tugged on Ed’s arm. “Hold on. I need a minute.” 

After he rested for a bit, Roy could feel his stomach settle. The effect was a bit sobering, although he knew it only to be a façade, but at least he didn’t feel like he would throw up anymore. Roy sighed and tugged on Ed’s arm again, this time not stopping until he turned them around. His hands touched the wall, trapping Ed between him and the hard surface. 

Roy rested his head on Ed's. “I think you should leave.”

“What if I don't want to?” Cracking and eye open, Roy saw that serious, thoughtful expression was back. “I'm worried about you, Mustang.”

Roy laughed and it came out like a cross between a nervous titter and an exasperated sigh. “If you stay... I can't...”

“And if I decide to stay, then what?” Ed's eyebrows furrowed and knitted together, silently challenging Roy. 

“Then,” Roy closed his eyes, images of Ed spread out beneath him made all other thoughts come to a pause. “I will...”

“You'll what? Dammit, stop acting weird and spit it out.” Ed's face turned a lovely shade of red as his voice became louder. 

Roy knew if he pushed any further he would probably end up with a fist in his face. So he leaned forward and rested his head on Ed's shoulders and mumbled out a few garbled words. 

“What was that?” Ed pushed Roy's head off his shoulder and scowled. “Sorry, I don't speak in riddles.”

“If you stay,” Roy chuckled even though nothing about their situation was funny. He pulled Ed to him so that he could feel those beautiful, taught muscles tense underneath his hands. “Then I'll consume you like flames devouring a dry forest. That's what I want. To consume you until there's nothing left in your eyes but me.”

A slight intake of breath had Roy moving his hands against Ed's cheek, making sure to softly touch his hair. “Are you satisfied now that you know?”

Ed was only about an inch, maybe two shorter than him now. Their lips almost touched, and he could feel the heat rolling off of Ed's body. So warm like lying out in the sun for an entire afternoon. Roy needed that heat. He wanted the fire that stood in front of him and bend it to his will until he didn’t know where he ended and Ed began. 

A slight push against his chest made him step back, allowing Ed to slip away from his grasp. “I’d be more satisfied if you actually knew what you were saying.” 

Roy watched Ed turn away and walk down the hallway, his shoulders seemed tense, but at least he didn’t stalk away and yell like he would have when he was younger. That would only give him a headache and from the way he felt, he knew by morning he’s already have one. 

Ed suddenly stopped and turned around. They stared each other down, and Roy could see Ed’s mouth twitch, probably from annoyance more than anything, but there was something else in his eyes that Roy couldn’t read. 

“I’m not leaving, Mustang. You told me I could stay here until Al came to Central, and I’m going to hold you to your word, regardless of whatever you think you might do.” Ed gave him a look that said he was better than that. Roy had to disagree. If he had been better than that, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to get sloppy drunk. Ed sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. “I can take care of myself, and you certainly couldn’t take me in a fight.”

Roy shrugged. “You don’t have your alchemy anymore, Ed. I doubt you could take me in a fight in your condition.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about what he said. The look of hurt and slight disappointment in Ed’s face made him wish he could take it back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—” 

“So your just gonna throw me out this late at night because you couldn’t stop when you should have? Because, you can’t control yourself, and you think that since I can’t use alchemy anymore I’m suddenly helpless against you?” Ed snapped. 

“No, that’s not… what I meant.” But a part of him knew that was exactly what he meant. For a moment he wanted Ed gone so that he wouldn’t have to worry about his thoughts consuming him. 

“You reek of whiskey. Sleep it off, Roy.” Ed’s eyes narrowed a bit, looking him over, and Roy could tell he was thinking the situation over again. He had never met someone who could bounce back that easily, though he had expected for an argument to break out between them. 

Time seemed to slow down and stop for a moment until Ed broke the silence. “Oh and fire doesn’t frighten me. Don’t even think for a second that I’m afraid of you. Or that you’d actually do something so stupid like force yourself on me. We both know better.” 

Roy’s fingers pressed against the wall to steady himself so he didn’t stumble while he watched Ed open the door to his guest bedroom and slam it shut. He took a few steps forward to follow before stopping and turning towards the door to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote this past summer for the Reader Appreciation challenge on y!Gallery. We did a seven deadly sins challenge, and I picked lust. I wanted to attempt more of a show not tell for this. Not sure I hit it 100%. I felt that maybe I should have added more sensory writing, but I really enjoyed writing this one. 
> 
> I also want to point out that I can never see Roy doing this, which is why I tagged it ooc. I adjusted his behavior to fit the challenge. I also took bits of a scene from a much more mellow FMAB story idea I have, only the original scene ended much differently in my head, and Roy didn't behave like an insufferable ass.


End file.
